


关于波特治疗师和马尔福傲罗的三四事

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 这是一对很special的cp，不会治疗但是精通格斗的治疗师和不喜欢格斗擅长治疗的傲罗





	关于波特治疗师和马尔福傲罗的三四事

 

****关于录取通知书** **

哈利走到自己家的邮箱前，打开盖子，取出了印有霍格沃茨高级学院校徽的信封——拜托拜托，我一定要和德拉科是一个专业啊！！我都为了他下定决心学三年的治疗师课程了！！

     是的，上完霍格沃茨中级学院的六年普通课程之后，学生们会在毕业的暑假，也就是他们十六岁的暑假，决定好今后的从业方向：是要做个治疗师，还是傲罗，当然，魁地奇运动员和魔法部职员也不错，其他像是什么甜品店老板，教师等职业也有相关的课程。

     作为前魁地奇找球手现任傲罗司长詹姆斯·波特和圣芒戈首席药剂大师莉莉波特的孩子，哈利从小就在魁地奇找球手和傲罗以及治疗师之间犹豫不决。不过，这一切的纠结都在他和自己那擅长魔药制作的发小德拉科·马尔福在一起之后烟消云散。

      当然是治疗师啊！这样就可以和他亲爱的小男友德拉科住在一个宿舍，一起吃饭，一起上课，一起洗澡，一起睡觉，一起好好学习，住在一个屋檐下，提前过起婚后生活啊！共渡美好的校园时光啊！美好的学校生活就是要用来谈恋爱学习的啊！

    哈利拆开信封，哈，聪慧如我！我就知道魔药系不要我简直就是瞎了眼！哈利得意洋洋地晃着录取通知书回到餐厅，清了清嗓子：“咳咳，请波特夫妇关注一下自己孩子手里的通知书好吗？”

     詹姆斯和莉莉终于停止了他们的早安吻。

    “哦，我亲爱的儿子，见到你真是太开心了，想要和父亲来一个拥抱吗？”詹姆拖着浮夸华丽的腔调缓缓站起身，向餐桌对面的儿子展开怀抱，仿佛是一个舞台剧演员。

    “哦，亲爱的父亲，我此时并不想拥抱您，我只想告诉您，您优秀的儿子，巫师界未来闪闪发光的新星哈利·波特已经被霍格沃茨高级学院的魔药系录取了！”哈利抖了抖手中的信纸，做作地捂住了自己的眼睛，“哦，看呐，这华丽的烫金，仿佛太阳一般，闪耀得我都要睁不开眼睛了！这优雅的笔迹，仿佛是一幅绝世书法，听啊，这封信上的赞美之词都快写不下了！我真想将它裱起来挂在客厅！让所有来波特家做客的人都知道哈利·波特是一个多么优秀的孩子！”

    “亲爱的哈利·波特先生，因为您在学业上的优异表现和卓越的天赋，我们荣幸地通知您，您已被霍格沃茨高级学院的魔药系录取，成为了魔药系的一份子。请于9.1号前来报道。

     霍格沃茨高级学院魔药系期待您的到来！

 

 

已随信附上一年级所需物品。

      

                                霍格沃茨高级学院魔药系主任

                                      西弗勒斯·斯内普   ”

 

     哈利的所有快乐和对未来生活的向往都崩溃在最后一个名字上。

     “他他他他，不是在中级学院吗？”哈利颤抖着声音问着母亲。

     “哎呀，我没有说吗？西弗最近被调到高级学院啦！我会拜托他好好照顾你的，哈利！”莉莉细嚼慢咽地用完最后一块吐司，站起身来，“今天医院要开会，我先走了。”她在詹姆脸上亲了一口，走到哈利身边也亲了一口，“恭喜你，宝贝，你的治疗师之梦就要实现了啊！西弗可是一个很棒的老师哦！”

     詹姆拍了拍儿子的肩膀以示鼓励，“加油，儿子！”

 

 

     由于斯内普在哈利中级学院时期遵照莉莉的嘱托尽心尽力地帮助哈利掌握魔药知识------通过罚抄课本，整理药材，打扫魔药教室，把同样的药剂做上十几二十几份来提高熟练度和准确性等不可思议的补课方式-----哈利直到晚上和德拉科坐在魁地奇球场的顶级包厢看世界杯的时候都还没有从斯内普将继续陪伴他三年的噩耗中清醒过来。

德拉科看着身旁两眼放空的哈利心里纳闷：怎么回事？我们一没吵架二没打架，哈利怎么不理我？

“哈利？你怎么了？”德拉科担忧地问哈利，“你平时看比赛可不是这样无动于衷的。”

哈利恍恍惚惚地看向德拉科，眼神在看清楚德拉科的时候突然回神，明亮了起来。

“对了！我还有你啊！”哈利捧住德拉科的脸，响亮地亲了一口，引来前排家长们的回头注视。

“咳，小崽子们注意一下公众场合的形象。”詹姆和卢修斯对视一眼，出声提醒这两个刚在一起没多久的竹马竹马，搂着自己的夫人转身继续看球赛。

德拉科把哈利捧着他脸的手掰开，握在自己手里，“你一直都有我啊。怎么，出事了吗？”

“唔，你拿到录取通知书了吧？你知道魔药系主任是谁吗？”

“斯内普教授啊，怎么了？”

“是啊！这就是重点啊！你不知道我早上知道他变成系主任的时候有多惊恐！关键是，”哈利悄咪咪地指了指莉莉，“要求对我严加管教！我要再忍受他三年！我都自闭一天了。不过还好，还有你啊，有什么不会的，我都可以找你。而且，跟你在一起上课，就算是魔药课也能甜蜜不少。”哈利反手握住德拉科的手，十指相扣。他开始情不自禁地幻想起和德拉科一起熬制魔药的快乐时光------德拉科站在他的身后，左手抱着自己的腰，右手握住自己的右手，下巴抵在自己的肩膀上，手把手教自己熬魔药。温柔的声音在自己耳畔响起，提醒自己熬制过程中的难点和重点。啊，真是美好的生活啊！就连那只油腻腻的大蝙蝠都无法熄灭哈利此时对魔药燃起的熊熊热情。

“呃，哈利，你选了魔药系？你要当治疗师？不当傲罗了？”德拉科的声调拔高了一些，带着不可思议和最后一丝希望发出了疑问。

“是啊！这样我就能和你一起上课了啊！你不喜欢吗，德拉科？”

“不不不，我当然喜欢。只是，哈利，我，选了，黑魔法防御系，为了和你一样的理由。”

几秒钟的沉默。

哈利甩开德拉科的手，“分手吧！选个专业都这么没有默契！那我三年的魔药课程怎么办！！！我要死在斯内普的嘲讽毒液之下了！！”

“哈利，我……”

“天啊，闭嘴吧，德拉科！让我从这个看台上跳下去一了百了吧！！！”

 

****关于寝室** **

   “…….总而言之，就是这样，你们需要合住一个寝室。没办法，魔药系和黑魔法防御系今年新生都是单数，只能让你们两个合住一个寝室……”邓布利多校长看着急匆匆拿着行李往外走的哈利和德拉科，“如果你们真的不愿意……”

“没有，校长！我们只是急着回去收拾寝室！我们很愿意！”德拉科和哈利一个急刹车，生怕邓布利多取消他这个人生中第二伟大的决定-------德拉科和哈利一直认为邓布利多“牺牲”了自己一生的幸福用婚姻去“感化”初代大魔王格林德沃是第一伟大的决定。

“哦~快去吧，孩子们。我很开心你们喜欢这个安排。”邓布利多端起撒满棉花糖的热可可，左手无名指上硕大的死亡圣器标记的婚戒闪瞎了两位少年的眼睛。

哈利：我一点也不羡慕。

德拉科：以后我一定要给哈利买一个更大的。

 

 

 

 

霍格沃茨宿舍的条件可真是不赖：两个人住一个小套间，有厨房，有浴室，有阳台，卧室和衣帽间是分开的。德拉科扫视了一眼未来三年的居住地，很棒，他很满意。

哈利溜到卧室里，看着分开的两张单人床发愁：怎么就不是双人床呢？那他抱着德拉科入眠的愿望什么时候才能实现？

哈利悄悄走到床边，回头望了一眼德拉科。

德拉科正看着其实并不算小的衣柜发愁。他真的只是带了一些常穿的衣物过来啊，可是，一个柜子根本放不下嘛！我一个男孩子，衣物怎么可能多？一定是这个衣柜太小了！德拉科使劲地关上衣柜的门，打开旁边哈利的衣柜，看着空空荡荡的衣柜------哈利的衣服只占了衣柜的一半------打开剩下的两个箱子，把自己的衣服如数挂了进去。

哈利看着德拉科将他衣柜里塞不下的衣服放到自己的衣柜里。很好。

哈利迅速地用漂浮咒移开中间的两个床头柜，将两张单人床并到一起，又把床头柜放大两边。给床单施了一个放大咒，盖住了两张床。

德拉科走到卧室里，看着明显就不是一个正经男生宿舍该出现的双人床------我的确很想和哈利睡在一张床上，但是这个小心思可不能被哈利发现！我要保持我高冷禁欲的形象，不能让哈利觉得自己是个重欲的，不矜持的男人！等结婚之后，哈利跑不了的时候再展现自己真正的实力！

“这是？不是吧，只有一张床？”故作矜持的德拉科用他漂亮的浅灰色眼睛尽量地掩饰住自己的惊喜发出疑问。

“不知道，我一进来就是这样的。大概是某种奇特的传统吧，要和室友友好相处什么的？”哈利眨了眨他无辜纯洁的祖母绿试图增加几分可信度：真的，我进来的时候就是这样的。

德拉科低头看到了还没有扯平的床单，伸手抖了抖，然后就看见了床单下明显是两张单人床拼起来的痕迹。

“哈利，你需要解释吗？”德拉科暗自喜悦表面害怕地捂住自己的领子，“我觉得太早了一点…..”

“再多说一个字，就把你的衣服从我衣柜里拿出去，马尔福。”哈利挂上一个完美的假笑。

“咳，时间差不多了，晚饭吃什么？”德拉科抚平床单，“我进来的时候看到附近有一家牛排做的不错的餐厅，要去吗？”

 

 

 

哈利换上睡衣，趁着德拉科还在洗澡的时候在床上滚了好几个来回：开心！终于可以和德拉科睡一张床了！今天的目标是抱着德拉科睡觉！！

德拉科出来的时候就看见穿着金红睡衣的哈利把他刚整理好的床单滚得皱巴巴的。德拉科在床的一侧躺下来，带上自己的火龙眼罩，伸手关了灯，躺下睡觉。

哈利在一片漆黑中精准地滚进了德拉科的怀里，“德拉科，德拉科，你要睡觉了吗？现在还很早啊，我们来聊天吧！”

“我困了，哈利。我们睡觉吧。”拥有老年人作息的德拉科在十点半就打起了哈欠，他实在是困了，今天整理宿舍真的累死了，为什么学校不允许他带一只马尔福家的小精灵？！

哈利噘了噘嘴：和男朋友作息时间不一致真的是太痛苦辽！尽管如此，他还是老老实实地抱住德拉科，缩在他怀里，闭眼开始睡觉。

五分钟之后。  
    两个人的体温有点点温暖，抱着男朋友入眠真的是世界上最美好的事情了！

十分钟后。

有点热，但是这点困难不能阻挡我继续抱着德拉科！

二十分钟后。

算了，真的好热，我要滚去另外一边睡。

哈利慢慢收回抱着德拉科腰的手，准备滚到另外一边睡。

“别动。”德拉科按住哈利蠢蠢欲动的小爪子，重新放回自己的腰上，还把哈利往自己怀里搂了搂。

“热，德拉科。”哈利不安分地挣扎着。

“别动了，哈利，我要睡着了。乖一点…..”德拉科在黑色乱毛上蹭了蹭，在哈利额头上亲了一下，抱到手的哈利怎么能让他走呢？

听出了德拉科语气里的困意，哈利掀开了被子，散了散被窝里的热量，靠在德拉科的颈窝里沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

哈利盯着平底锅里的两只煎蛋，在它们煎得差不多的时候，将它们掏出来放在刚烤好的吐司上，撒上芝士，浇了一点蜂蜜，最后撒一点黑胡椒。应该会好吃的吧?

端着盘子放到餐桌上,哈利走到卧室去叫德拉科起床.

走到床边,掀起被子,哈利大喊一声:“德拉科！起床吧！美好的一天开始啦！”

德拉科被初秋的冷意冻得打了个哆嗦，反应过来的德拉科借着起床气将哈利一把拽到床上，搂在怀里，盖上被子继续睡觉。

“起床啦！我们今天有开学典礼！德拉科，起床啦！！”哈利手脚并用地再一次踹开德拉科的小被子，想从德拉科的怀抱中挣脱出来。

“别动！”德拉科的起床气促使他在哈利软乎乎圆滚滚的翘臀上重重打了一下。

“唔！”突然被袭击的波特小朋友毫不客气地在德拉科的肩膀上咬了一口来减轻自己的疼痛----其实没有用，但是能让实际年龄十六岁心里年龄三岁的哈利宝宝好受一些。

德拉科撑起上半身，勉强睁开因为没有睡足十个小时而沉甸甸的眼皮，看着身下这个一大早就把自己惹毛的小伙子。

啾。

哈利在德拉科脸上亲了一口，双臂环住马尔福同学的脖子，“早上好，德拉科！我们一起去吃早饭吧！”

请问有谁能拒绝一个有着亮晶晶眸子，会在你生气时求饶讨好撒娇卖萌的小男友？反正，德拉科是不能。

哈利用一个早安吻熄灭了德拉科的起床气，同时，也点燃了什么。

“住口！住口！德拉科！！我不想带围巾！！别亲了！！！”

“那就穿高领！”

 

 

****关于考试** **

 

如果你要问哈利最擅长什么，那么你只要看看他和街头小混混打架时的雄姿就知道了。

没错，他最擅长战斗，最好的科目是DADA，从入学到毕业一直是O。

如果你要问哈利最不擅长什么，那么你只要看看波特家地下室里被他炸毁的坩埚就知道了。

没错，他最不擅长魔药，从小到大炸毁的坩埚连起来可以从伦敦排到巴黎。

但就是这样的一个人，为了能和他那号称当代小斯内普的男朋友一起上学，毅然决然地放弃了黑魔法防御系，选择了魔药系，选择成为一名治疗师。

“为什么，为什么我要放弃我大好的傲罗生涯，选择在圣芒戈的治疗室奉献一生；为什么我要放弃我可以以一敌百的战斗能力，心甘情愿为了那些战五渣来熬制魔药！为什么我要放弃热血激情的黑魔法防御系而选择在斯内普阴冷黑暗的地窖里忍受他的毒液。哦，梅林啊，请降下神谕吧，请为你迷茫的孩子解答疑惑吧！”哈利捂住自己的胸口，双手伸向窗户，仿佛下一秒梅林就会身披金光从那朵朵乌云后现身，来为他解答这个愚蠢的，答案显而易见的问题。

“首先，哈利，”德拉科合上自己的书本，收起羽毛笔，“你还不是一个治疗师。其次，你就是个治疗师，你也不会乖乖呆在治疗室里；最后，答案显而易见，你选择魔药系是因为你爱我，想要和我相处，当然，这也是我选择DADA的原因。”德拉科走到衣柜旁边，打开自己的衣柜，翻找了一下，没有找到合适的衣服，又打开了哈利的衣柜，从里面拿出一件轻便的斗篷。

“我要去格斗场训练了，你好好复习，有什么不懂得圈出来，晚上回来我教你。”换好衣服的德拉科走到哈利的书桌前，越过书桌在哈利嘴角停留许久。“我先走了，你乖乖复习，别出去找罗恩。他和赫敏在图书馆约会呢。”

哈利撅了噘嘴，“行吧，你早点回来，整本书我都不懂，马尔福教授。”

 

 

 

斯内普看着哈利面前的银白色的药剂，蹙了蹙眉：这个药剂极其完美，他挑不出一丝的错误。但是这不可能，这是一道超纲题，全班除了哈利就只有赫敏熬制出了半成品，这不正常。

“零分，”斯内普在名册上哈利·波特的后面写了一个大大的零。

“为什么！我需要解释，教授！”哈利着急地从坩埚后出来。

“因为这是一道超纲题，我上课可没教得这么详细。而且，要把月光石切成菱形方块这个重点，我只教过一个学生，”斯内普在名册上写完了分数，抬头，“复方汤剂熬得不错，马尔福先生，我真为你感到骄傲。”斯内普向下扯了扯嘴角：现在的小年轻，为了爱情真是什么事情都做得出来。“跟我来，德拉科。”

 

 

“满分！漂亮！马尔福先生！你的守护神咒掌握得非常好！”莱姆斯在讲台上啪啪啪地为德拉科鼓掌，他是全场唯一一个成功变出守护神并且保持住了形态的学生。

斯内普走到DADA考场，正好看见莱姆斯带着全班同学为德拉科鼓掌。

“看来你的小男友的DADA成绩很优秀，”斯内普站在门口，阴冷的气息瞬间扩散到全班，“卢平教授，请麻烦你吧马尔福先生带出来一下。”

 

 

 

“真的吗？复方汤剂？”卢平看着眼前看起来是哈利实则是德拉科，看起来是德拉科实际是哈利的两个男孩，“德拉科，哦，不是，我是说哈利，你的守护神咒出色极了！不愧是詹姆的儿子！连守护神都一样！还有，德拉科，你的复方汤剂实在是太出色了！我完全没有发现是哈利过来考试了呢！说真的，哈利，你应该报考DADA专业，我记得你擅长魔药来着？怎么就突然学了魔药？”

斯内普深吸一口气，“现在不是夸奖的时候，我认为我们应该将这件事上报给邓布利多，这两个孩子，必须，有所惩罚！”

 

 

“德拉科·马尔福，男，现为本校黑魔法防御系一年级新生，在上一次的测验中服用复方汤剂，为室友哈利·波特替考魔药测验。为加强学校校纪校风建设，兹给予德拉科·马尔福同学通报批评处分，记录档案，不得撤销，2000字检讨一篇，在下次全校大会上朗读检讨。”

“哈利·波特，男，现为本校魔药系一年级新生，在上一次的测验中服用复方汤剂，为室友德拉科·马尔福替考黑魔法防御测验。为加强学校校纪校风建设，兹给予哈利·波特同学通报批评处分，记录档案，不得撤销，2000字检讨一篇，在下次全校大会上朗读检讨。”

 

 

“顺时针搅拌十五圈半……加入银牙粉末…..逆时针搅拌三圈，再加入两滴……”书本从哈利手里滑落，砸在地上，吸引了德拉科的目光。

德拉科无奈地摇摇头，放下手里刚写完的两份检讨书，过去抱起哈利放在床上。

算了，明天再复习吧。

 

 

“….及格，波特。下次再让德拉科替考…..”斯内普看着眼前浑浊的药剂在名册上写上分数。

“不会有下一次了！教授，我保证！”

斯内普看着那对充满可怜兮兮委屈巴巴的小情绪的苍翠的眸子最终还是咽下了讽刺，转身把哈利的分数改成了良好。“你可以走了。”

 

 

“………我怀着十二万分的愧疚和十二万分的懊悔写下这封检讨书…….因此，通过这件事，在我深刻反省的同时，我也感到了幸运，我庆幸自己能够及时地被阻止，让我有机会认识到自己的错误…….对于我今后的人生无疑是一次重大的转折…….”德拉科带着满脸做作的懊悔之意富有感情地念完了整篇检讨：处分不得撤销？开玩笑，我可是校董的儿子，哈利可是校董儿子的男朋友，一个处分而已，算得了什么？德拉科伸手，在桌子底下握住了哈利的手。

“我深知是我有辱了霍格沃茨…..”哈利抬眼看了在桌子底下握住自己手的德拉科，烦躁的情绪烟消云散，他换了欢快的语调读完了德拉科给自己写的检讨。

台下众人：喵喵喵？？？为什么读个检讨也能笑成这个花痴样？？？

 

 

 

****关于工作** **

魔法部的傲罗司和圣芒戈的所有巫师都知道霍格沃茨有一对傲罗治疗师的男男情侣-----霍格沃茨情侣千千万，傲罗和治疗师这样的黄金搭档并不少见，男男也不少，但为什么这一对如此出名呢？

原因很简单，他们实在是太独特了：波特治疗师治疗术一般，魔药也熬得一般-----就连现在熬一锅止疼魔药还要看着马尔福傲罗的魔药手札-----但是他打架厉害呀，曾经在一次对食死徒的围剿行动中，为了救回被当做人质的马尔福傲罗，波特治疗师一人击败了将近四十个食死徒，将马尔福带了回来，接着两个人双双因为失血过多而昏迷了一个星期。

还有马尔福傲罗，虽说他也能一个迎战十几二十几个食死徒，但是他更擅长治疗魔法，平常波特治疗师不随队治疗的时候，他就首当其冲地站出来表示愿意当个治疗师------没人有意见，一来他的治疗术的确好，二来，谁没事惹马尔福小少爷？左右自己兄弟几个也能干得过对面，少一个也无所谓-----不过，若是波特治疗师随队的时候，那就不一样了，马尔福傲罗紧紧跟着他的宝贝治疗师冲在最前面，展现出了一个优秀的傲罗该有的战斗力，两个人解决了十个人的工作量-----说真的，波特不在的时候，马尔福和一个治疗师没什么区别------除了受了一点轻伤就要哼哼唧唧地跑到圣芒戈求治疗求抚摸求亲亲抱抱之外。

比如现在。

“疼！哈利，你不知道，那些食死徒下手可是真的狠！你看！”德拉科举起他的手臂，向哈利展示他被食死徒中伤的手臂。

“没事没事，我给你找点白鲜，你别动啊。”哈利手忙脚乱地扒拉开抽屉找他就放在不远处柜子上的白鲜。

德拉科悄悄走过去收起白鲜，看了看瓶子里所剩无几的药粉，将它随意扔出了哈利治疗室。

“疼疼疼！”干完一切的德拉科继续坐在治疗桌上干嚎-----傻了吧唧的样子真的没有一点马尔福家族继承人的风范。

哈利手足无措-----他找不到白鲜了！“你等等啊，我去隔壁赫敏那边给你拿点白鲜！”哈利拔腿就跑，然而在半路被德拉科截胡了。

“亲亲我，你亲亲我就不疼了。”德拉科掐着自己的大腿硬是逼出了几滴眼泪。

哈利顾忌着德拉科的伤势，敷衍地碰了碰就准备去隔壁治疗室拿点药。

德拉科可不会放过这个机会，他按着哈利的后颈，拿着魔杖的右手用无声咒治好了自己的左手----那哪是什么和食死徒搏斗留下的伤痕，那不过是德拉科在围剿完食死徒后着急来见哈利的路上不小心自己摔了一跤造成的擦伤！

哈利被德拉科按在怀里，不敢乱动，就怕让他受伤。德拉科猜到了哈利的小心思，更是为所欲为，转身把哈利抱上桌子，手不安分地伸进了长袍里。

 

“笃笃笃”一阵敲门声响起，被哈利助理领来看病的病人一脸懵逼地看着自己的治疗师正被一个傲罗按在桌子上。

德拉科眼神不善，扔了一打检测魔咒过去，又从柜子里拿出相对应的药剂，“药瓶上有使用说明，我想这位先生应该识字并且理解能力没有问题？”德拉科顺手脱下自己的傲罗长袍挂在衣架上，“如果你没事了出门左转，我的治疗师还在等我。”德拉科将愣住的病人推出房间，关门落锁，动作一气呵成。

门外的小助理心领神会地在门上挂上了一个写着“私人治疗时间”的小牌子。

“那个，是傲罗吧？”

“不，不是，他只是一个从黑魔法防御系毕业的治疗师而已。”小助理风轻云淡，“这没什么好奇怪的，他男朋友是一个从魔药系毕业的傲罗。”


End file.
